EITC Dominion of Kingshead
Kingshead is the only EITC port/island. It is still in service serving as the Caribbean forward operating base. Housing guns, ammo, ships, and men, Kingshead is a island where you will most likely never find ANY pirates at. Kingshead consists of many island divisions which help the fort be kept at its feet. It's in the middle of the Caribbean, and a big target. If you're a big target, you need the best of the best well trained EITC veterans. That's what the HCO's of the EITC did. Make Kingshead a Special Forces power-house. Kingshead holds a storage room inside the island which consists of trade goods, weapons, and ship materials. It even has its own jail and different sets of watch towers to keep watch of the sea if they are about to get attacked. Other then that, Kingshead is just a long heavily guarded fort where men are sent to be trained, or help with other different missions. Kingshead also has 200 ships at port waiting to be sent for trade, or even battle. Kingshead Defense Division Kingshead has never been under siege before, but its cannons on the fort would most likely not let any ships dock near the harbor. If ships begin attacking from a distance, the Kingshead cannons on the fort will quickly shoot in volley's and take out any target. The Kingshead Defense is a division along with the Security Division, and Trade Division. Security Division As far as security goes, Kingshead is one of the most secure islands in all of the Caribbean. Many EITC officers take daily circles around the island, making sure the area is clear of any unauthorized individuals. The Security division consists of two platoons. The first platoon overlooks the north, northwest, and the northeast. While the second overlooks the south, southwest, and southeast. For every platoon there is a watch guard (Sergeant) overlooking the patrol. The Security team is the most fit EITC division out there. Since the EITC command rankings have been changed, there needs to be a new head of the Kingshead Security division. You can apply on the comments. Trade Division Kingshead currently does not trade with any pirate islands, but is slowly becoming more open for trading. Kingshead gets most items from the EITC's main base in India. If you would like to set up a trade, please contact Lord Sven Daggersteel. Trade is very secure because of it's defense. The gates will not let any intruders in the fort, and the supplies/trade goods are in a storage room heavily guarded. Guards keep watch of every trade transaction, and every guard is a member of the Trade Division. {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" |- ! scope="col"|''Islands'' ! scope="col"|Relations |- |Outcast Isle |Indifferent |- | Raven's Cove |Allies |- |Driftwood Island |Allies |- } Current Officers Governor of Kingshead-''Ishmael Venables'' Head of Kingshead Defense-Simon Pratton Head of Kingshead Security-Simon Pratton Head of Kingshead Trade- Mark Ironskull Pictures Kingshead_Town.jpg|The town of Kingshead. Where most soldiers live. Kingshead_Jail.jpg|Kingshead Jail, where most of the intruders and most wanted pirates are tortured. Kingshead_Officer_Barrecks.jpg|Where the Colonel, Officers and Division HCO's come to meet.